Bez dogmatu/Rzym, 9 stycznia 1883.
Przed kilku miesiącami spotkałem kolegę mego i przyjaciela, Józefa Śniatyńskiego, który w ostatnich czasach zajął wybitne stanowisko między naszymi piszącymi. W rozmowach, jakie prowadziliśmy o literaturze, Śniatyński przypisywał ogromne znaczenie pamiętnikom w ogóle. Mówił, że człowiek, który zostawia po sobie pamiętnik źle lub dobrze pisany, byle szczery, przekazuje i daje przyszłym psychologom i powieściopisarzom nie tylko obraz swoich czasów, ale jedynie prawdziwe ludzkie dokumenty, którym można zaufać. Przewidywał także, że przyszłą formą powieści będzie wyłącznie forma pamiętnikowa; twierdził na koniec, że kto pisze pamiętnik, ten tym samym pracuje dla swego społeczeństwa i zjednywa sobie prawo do zasługi. Ponieważ mam lat trzydzieści pięć, a nie przypominam sobie, abym kiedykolwiek zrobił coś dla mego społeczeństwa, choćby dlatego, że życie moje od ukończenia uniwersytetu upłynęło z małymi przerwami za granicą; ponieważ dalej, pomimo całego humoru, z jakim o tym wspominam, całego sceptycyzmu, jakim jestem na kształt gąbki przesiąknięty, niemało jest goryczy w tym wyznaniu; postanowiłem przeto pisać pamiętnik. Jeśli to ma być istotnie pracą i zasługą, niechże choć w ten sposób się zasłużę. Chcę być jednak zupełnie szczerym. Biorę się do tego pamiętnika nie tylko z powyższych względów, ale i dlatego że ta myśl mnie bawi. Śniatyński utrzymuje, że gdy raz się człowiek przyzwyczai do spisywania swych wrażeń i myśli, to potem stanowi to jedno z najmilszych zajęć w życiu. Jeśli się okaże przeciwnie, to Boże zmiłuj się nad moim pamiętnikiem! Zwodziłbym sam siebie, gdybym nie przewidywał z zupełną pewnością, że urwie się on jak zbyt naciągnięta struna. Gotówem dużo znieść dla społeczeństwa, ale nudzić się dla społeczeństwa – o nie! tego nie zrobię, bo nie potrafię. Natomiast postanowiłem nie zrażać się pierwszymi trudnościami; popróbuję przyzwyczaić się i zasmakować w tej robocie. Śniatyński w czasie naszych rozmów powtarzał mi ciągle: "Tylko nie wpadaj w żaden styl, nie pisz po literacku". Mała rzecz! Rozumiem to dobrze, że im pisarz znakomitszy, tym mniej pisze po literacku; ale ja jestem dyletant i nie panuję nad formą. Wiem to z własnego doświadczenia, że człowiekowi, który myśli wiele i odczuwa mocno, zdaje się nieraz, że tylko spisać po prostu to, o czym myśli i co odczuwa, a powstanie jakaś rzecz niepowszednia – tymczasem, gdy się do tego zabierze, wpada natychmiast w jakieś formuły stylistyczne i choćby pisał sam dla siebie, w jakąś pozę, w pospolitą frazeologię; myśl nie chce spływać przez ramię, palce i stalówkę na papier, i można rzec, że nie głowa pióro, ale pióro głowę prowadzi, i prowadzi w sposób płaski, czczy, sztuczny. Tego się boję dla siebie, głównie z tego powodu, że jeśli brak mi wprawy, języka, malowniczości, prostoty pisarskiej itd., to z pewnością nie brak mi smaku – i mogę sobie zbrzydzić własny styl do tego stopnia, że robota stanie mi się wprost niemożliwą. Ale to się pokaże później. Obecnie zamierzam poprzedzić właściwy pamiętnik krótkim wstępem biograficznym. Nazywam się Leon Płoszowski, mam lat, jak wspomniałem wyżej, trzydzieści pięć. Pochodzę z rodziny zamożnej, która do ostatnich czasów zachowała fortunę znacznie więcej niż średnią. Co do mnie, jestem pewien, że majątku rodzinnego nie powiększę, ale też go nie utracę. Położenie moje jest tego rodzaju, że się nie potrzebuję wspinać na żadne wyżyny ani też nigdzie wkupować. Co do kosztownych i rujnujących uciech, jestem życiowym sceptykiem, który wie, ile co jest warte, albo inaczej mówiąc, który wie, że wszystko jest diablo mało warte. Matka moja umarła w tydzień po wydaniu mnie na świat. Ojciec, który kochał ją nad życie, dostał po jej śmierci napadów melancholii. Wyleczywszy się z niej w Wiedniu, nie chciał już wracać do rodzinnego majątku, tamtejsze bowiem wspomnienia rozdzierały mu duszę; odstąpił Płoszów siostrze swojej, a mojej ciotce, sam zaś przeniósł się w roku 1848 do Rzymu, z którego przez trzydzieści kilka lat ani razu nie wyjechał, nie chcąc oddalać się od grobu matki. Zapomniałem bowiem nadmienić, że trumnę matki sprowadził z kraju i pochował ją na Campo Santo. Mamy na Babuino własny dom, zwany Casa Osoria, od rodzinnego herbu. Wygląda on trochę na muzeum, ojciec bowiem ma istotnie niepospolite zbiory, zwłaszcza z pierwszych czasów chrześcijaństwa. Obecnie stały się one przewodnią ideą jego życia. Za młodu był to człowiek niezmiernie świetny tak pod względem powierzchowności, jak umysłu. Że zaś nazwisko i wielka zamożność otwierały przed nim wszystkie drogi – rokowano o jego przyszłości wielkie nadzieje. Wiem to od tych, którzy kolegowali z nim na uniwersytecie berlińskim. Zajmował się wówczas bardzo filozofią i powszechne było mniemanie, że nazwisko jego zagrzmi z czasem przynajmniej równie głośno jak Cieszkowskiego, Libelta etc. Życie towarzyskie i niesłychane powodzenie u kobiet odciągnęło go później od ścisłej pracy naukowej. Nazywano go w salonach Leon l'invincible. Mimo tych powodzeń nie przestał jednak zajmować się filozofią, i wszyscy spodziewali się, że lada dzień wystąpi z jakimś znakomitym dziełem, które uczyni go sławnym w Europie. Nadzieje te zawiodły. Z dawnej świetności zewnętrznej pozostało tyle, że dziś jeszcze jest to jedna z najpiękniejszych i najszlachetniejszych głów, jakie w życiu spotkałem. Malarze są tego samego zdania, a niedawno jeszcze jeden z nich mówił mi, że doskonalszego typu patrycjusza trudno sobie wyobrazić. Pod względem naukowym ojciec mój był, jest i pozostanie bardzo zdolnym i bardzo wykształconym szlachcicem-dyletantem. Wierzę do pewnego stopnia, że dyletantyzm jest przeznaczeniem wszystkich Płoszowskich, i rozpiszę się o tym później, gdy mi przyjdzie mówić o sobie samym. Co do mego ojca, wiem, że przechowuje w biurku pożółkły już traktat filozoficzny: O Troistości. Rękopis ten przeglądałem i znudził mnie. Pamiętam tylko, że są tam jakieś zestawienia trójcy realnej: tlenu, wodoru i azotu – z trójcą transcendentalną, skrystalizowaną przez chrześcijaństwo w pojęciu Boga Ojca, Boga Syna i Boga Ducha; oprócz tego pełno analogicznych trójek, począwszy od dobra, piękna i prawdy; a skończywszy na logicznym sylogizmie, złożonym z premisy większej, mniejszej i wniosku – dziwna mieszanina idei heglowskich z ideami Hoene-Wrońskiego, wysiłek myśli bardzo kunsztowny, a zupełnie czczy. Jestem też przekonany, że ojciec nigdy nie każe tego drukować, choćby z tego powodu, że filozofia spekulatywna zbankrutowała pierwej jeszcze w jego umyśle niż w całym świecie. Przyczyną tego bankructwa w jego umyśle była śmierć matki. Ojciec, który mimo swego przezwiska: l'invincible, i mimo swej opinii pogromcy serc był człowiekiem niezmiernie tkliwym i który matkę moją po prostu ubóstwiał, postawił zapewne mnóstwo strasznych pytań swej filozofii, a nie otrzymawszy żadnej odpowiedzi ani żadnej pociechy, poznał jej całą czczość i jałowość wobec życiowego nieszczęścia. Musiała to być istotnie bajeczna tragedia w jego życiu, gdy naraz odjęto mu dwie podstawy, gdy naraz rozdarło mu się serce i mózg. Wpadł wówczas, jak wspomniałem, w melancholię, potem wyleczywszy się wrócił do uczuć religijnych. Powiadano mi, że był czas, iż modlił się dzień i noc, że klękał na ulicy przed wszystkimi kościołami i dochodził do takich religijnych uniesień, iż w Rzymie jedni mieli go za obłąkanego, drudzy za świętego. Widocznie jednak znalazł w tym więcej pociechy niż w swoich filozoficznych trójkach, bo stopniowo uspokoił się i zaczął żyć życiem rzeczywistym. Serce jego zwróciło się z całą siłą uczucia ku mnie, a zamiłowania estetyczne i umysłowe ku pierwszym czasom chrześcijaństwa. Umysł jego żywy i lotny potrzebował pokarmu. Po roku pobytu w Rzymie począł zajmować się archeologią, przez studia zaś dodatkowe doszedł do znajomości czasów starożytnych. Ksiądz Calvi, mój pierwszy guwerner, a zarazem wielki znawca Rzymu, popchnął stanowczo ojca w kierunku studiów nad Wiecznym Miastem. Przed kilkunastu laty zawarł ojciec znajomość, a w końcu przyjaźń z wielkim Rossim, z którym całe dnie przepędzał w katakumbach. Dzięki swym niezwyczajnym zdolnościom doszedł wkrótce do takiej znajomości Rzymu, że niejednokrotnie zadziwiał samego Rossiego swą wiedzą. Zabierał się też nieraz do pisania, ale jakoś nigdy nie kończył tego, co zaczął. Może być, że uzupełnianie zbiorów zabierało mu wszystek czas, a jeszcze prawdopodobniej dlatego nie pozostawi nic po sobie prócz zbiorów, że nie ograniczył się na jednej epoce ani na jednej jakiejś specjalności w zakresie swych badań. Z wolna średniowieczny Rzym baronów począł go pociągać z równą siłą jak pierwsze czasy chrześcijaństwa. Była epoka, że miał pełną głowę Colonnów i Orsinich; potem zbliżył się do renesansu i rozkochał się w nim zupełnie. Od inskrypcyj, grobowców, pierwszych zabytków chrześcijańskiej architektury przeszedł do czasów dalszych, od bizantyńskich malowideł do Fiesolich i Giottów, od nich do innych quatro- i cinquecentistów itd.; rozmiłował się w rzeźbach, obrazach; zbiory na tym korzystały niezawodnie, ale wielkie dzieło w naszym języku o trzech Rzymach, o którym z początku marzył, przeszło do krainy nie spełnionych zamiarów. Co do swych zbiorów, ma ojciec szczególniejszą ideę. Oto chce je po śmierci zapisać Rzymowi, z tym tylko warunkiem, by były umieszczone w osobnej sali i by ta sala nosiła napis: Muzeum Osoriów-Płoszowskich. Naturalnie, stanie się według jego woli – dziwi mnie tylko, że ojciec jest przekonany, że tym sposobem odda daleko większą usługę swemu społeczeństwu, niż gdyby swe zbiory przeniósł gdzieś do kraju. Przed niedawnym jeszcze czasem mówił mi: "Widzisz, tam nikt by ich nie widział, nikt by z nich nie korzystał, a tu cały świat przyjeżdża i każdy przeniesie zasługę jednego z członków społeczeństwa na całe społeczeństwo". Nie wypada mi roztrząsać, czy w tym nie ma trochę próżności rodowej i czy myśl, że nazwisko Płoszowskich zostanie wyryte na marmurze w Wiecznym Mieście, nie była rozstrzygającą w tej sprawie. Krótko mówiąc, sądzę, że tak było. Ostatecznie jest mi to dość obojętne, gdzie te zbiory zostaną umieszczone. Natomiast ciotka moja, do której, mówiąc nawiasem, wyjeżdżam w tych dniach do Warszawy, oburza się na myśl pozostawienia zbiorów w Rzymie, a ponieważ jest to osoba, której nic w świecie nie zdoła wstrzymać od wypowiedzenia tego, co myśli, wypowiada więc swoje oburzenie bez żadnych ogródek w każdym liście do ojca. Przed kilku laty była w Rzymie i kłócili się z ojcem z tego powodu codziennie, a byliby się może pokłócili na dobre, gdyby przywiązanie, istotnie niezmierne, jakie ciotka ma do mnie, nie było hamowało jej zapędów. Ciotka moja starsza jest o kilka lat od ojca. Ojciec po nieszczęściu, jakie go spotkało, wyjechawszy z kraju, wziął przy działach majątkowych kapitały, jej zaś zostawił majątek rodzinny, Płoszów. Ciotka zarządza nim od lat trzydziestu kilku, i zarządza doskonale. Jest to osoba niepospolitego charakteru, dlatego poświęcam jej słów kilka. Mając lat dwadzieścia była narzeczoną młodego człowieka, który umarł za granicą właśnie wówczas, gdy ciotka wybierała się za nim w podróż. Od tej pory odrzucała wszelkie partie i pozostała starą panną. Po śmierci mojej matki towarzyszyła ojcu do Wiednia i Rzymu, gdzie przemieszkiwała lat kilka, otaczając brata najtkliwszym przywiązaniem, które potem przeniosło się na mnie. Jest to w całym znaczeniu wielka dama, nieco despotyczna, wyniosła i weredyczka, mająca tę pewność siebie, jaką daje majątek i wysokie położenie towarzyskie – w gruncie rzeczy zaś uosobiona zacność i poczciwość. Pod szorstkimi pozorami kryje ona złote, pobłażliwe serce, kochające nie tylko swoich, nie tylko mego ojca, mnie, domowników, ale ludzi w ogóle. Jest tak cnotliwa, że doprawdy nie wiem, czy to stanowi jakąkolwiek jej zasługę, bo nie potrafiłaby być inną. Dobroczynność jej weszła w przysłowie. Pędza dziadów i baby jak konstabl, a opatruje jak św. Wincenty a Paulo. Jest bardzo religijna. Nigdy żaden cień zwątpienia nie wkradł się w jej duszę. Co czyni, czyni z mocy niewzruszonych podstaw; dlatego, nigdy nie waha się w wyborze drogi. Z tego także powodu jest zawsze spokojna i ogromnie szczęśliwa. W Warszawie nazywają ciotkę z powodu jej szorstkości: le bourreau bienfaisant. Niektórzy, a zwłaszcza niektóre, nie lubią jej; powszechnie jednak zażywa wielkiego miru we wszystkich warstwach społecznych. Płoszów leży w pobliżu Warszawy, w której ciotka ma swój własny dom. Z tego powodu zimę spędza w mieście. Co zima też usiłuje mnie ściągnąć do siebie, by mnie ożenić. Teraz właśnie otrzymałem tajemniczy i naglący list, pełen zaklęć, bym przyjeżdżał. Trzeba będzie zresztą to zrobić, bo od dawna nie byłem w kraju, ciotka zaś pisze, że się starzeje i że chciałaby mnie widzieć przed śmiercią. Wyznaję zaś, że nierad jeżdżę do kraju. Wiem, że najdroższym zamiarem ciotki jest – ożenić mnie; otóż za każdym moim pobytem sprawiam jej pod tym względem gorzki zawód. Strach mnie bierze na myśl o akcie tak stanowczym, po którym trzeba by rozpocząć jakby drugie życie, podczas gdy ja tym pierwszym jestem porządnie zmęczony. Na koniec, jest coś kłopotliwego dla mnie w stosunku do ciotki. Jak dawniej znajomi na ojca mego, tak ona dziś patrzy na mnie jako na człowieka wyjątkowych zdolności, po którym wielkich rzeczy należy się spodziewać. Pozwolić, by pozostała przy tym mniemaniu, wydaje mi się nadużywaniem jej dobrej wiary; oświadczyć jej, że nie tylko wielkich rzeczy, ale niczego nie ma się po mnie spodziewać, byłoby to przesądzać przyszłość tylko prawdopodobną, a zarazem zadać staruszce cios stanowczy. Może, na nieszczęście dla mnie, wielu bliższych mi ludzi dzieli mniemanie ciotki. Wzmianka o tym pozwala mi przejść do skreślenia mego własnego wizerunku, co nie będzie rzeczą łatwą o tyle, o ile jestem istotą rzeczywiście w wysokim stopniu złożoną. Przyniosłem na świat nerwy bardzo wrażliwe, wydoskonalone przez kulturę całych pokoleń. Pierwszymi latami mego dzieciństwa zajmowała się ciotka, po jej odjeździe zaś, jak zwykle w naszych rodzinach – bony. Ponieważ mieszkaliśmy w Rzymie, w otoczeniu obcym, ojciec zaś chciał, bym znał dobrze swój język, przeto jedna z moich bon była Polką. Mieszka ona dotychczas w naszym domu na Babuino i zarządza gospodarstwem domowym. Ojciec zajmował się mną także dużo, zwłaszcza od piątego roku mego życia. Chodziłem na rozmowy do jego pokoju, które rozwijały mnie niepospolicie, a może nawet przedwcześnie. Później, gdy studia i poszukiwania archeologiczne oraz dopełnianie zbiorów pochłaniały ojcu wszystek czas, przyjął do mnie nauczyciela, księdza Calvi. Był to człowiek już stary, z wiarą i duszą nadzwyczaj pogodną. Kochał on nad wszystko sztukę. Sądzę nawet, że religię odczuwał przede wszystkim przez jej piękność. W muzeach, wobec arcydzieł, lub słuchając muzyki w kaplicy Sykstyńskiej, zapamiętywał się zupełnie. W tych głębokich upodobaniach jego do sztuki nie było jednak nic pogańskiego, gdyż nie wspierały się one na sybarytyzmie, na używaniu zmysłowym, ale na uczuciu. Ksiądz Calvi kochał po prostu sztukę tą czystą i pogodną miłością, z jaką mogli ją kochać Da Fiesole, Cimabue lub Giotto – a co więcej, kochał ją także z pokorą, bo sam nie miał najmniejszego talentu. Natomiast im mniej mógł, tym więcej odczuwał. Nie umiałbym nawet powiedzieć, która ze sztuk pięknych była mu ulubioną, zdaje się bowiem, że głównie kochał we wszystkich harmonię, która odpowiadała jego wewnętrznej harmonii. Nie wiem sam dlaczego, ale ile razy przypomnę sobie ojca Calvi, tylekroć przypomina mi się zarazem ów starzec, stojący obok św. Cecylii Rafaela i zasłuchany w muzykę sfer. Między moim ojcem a księdzem Calvi prędko zaczęła się przyjaźń, który trwała aż do śmierci tego ostatniego. On to utrwalił w ojcu zamiłowanie do poszukiwań archeologicznych i w ogóle do Wiecznego Miasta. Łączyło ich prócz tego przywiązanie do mnie. Obaj uważali mnie za dziecko wyjątkowo uzdolnione i zapowiadające Bóg wie jaką przyszłość. Przychodzi mi nieraz na myśl, że stanowiłem dla nich także pewnego rodzaju harmonię, pewne dopełnienie świata, w którym żyli, i że kochali mnie poniekąd takim samym uczuciem, jakim kochali Rzym i jego zabytki. Taka atmosfera, takie otoczenie nie mogły nie wywrzeć na mnie wpływu. Chowano mnie w sposób nieco oryginalny. Chodziłem z księdzem Calvi, a często i z ojcem, po galeriach, muzeach, za Rzym, do willi, ruin i katakumb. Ksiądz Calvi równie wrażliwy był na piękność natury, jak sztuki, wcześnie więc nauczył i mnie odczuwać poetyczną melancholię Kampanii Rzymskiej, harmonię, z jaką łuki i linie zrujnowanych wodociągów rysują się na niebie, czystość zarysów pinii; zanim umiałem dobrze cztery działania, zdarzało mi się w galeriach poprawiać Anglików, którym nazwiska Carracci i Caravaggio mieszały się w głowach. Wcześnie i łatwo nauczyłem się po łacinie, bo język włoski, którym, jako mieszkaniec Rzymu, władałem biegle, ułatwił mi tę naukę. Mając lat jedenaście, wypowiadałem swoje poglądy na mistrzów włoskich i zagranicznych, które, mimo całej swej naiwności, nie przeszkadzały księdzu Calvi i ojcu rzucać na się zdumionych spojrzeń. Nie lubiłem np. Ribeiry, bo był mi zanadto czarny i biały, przez co wydawał się trochę straszny, a lubiłem Carla Dolce, słowem – uchodziłem w oczach ojca, księdza Calvi i w znajomych nam domach za cudowne dziecko; słyszałem nieraz, jak mnie chwalono – i to podniecało mą próżność. A swoją drogą nerwy moje w tym otoczeniu i takiej atmosferze wyrobiły się wcześnie i pozostały raz na zawsze nadzwyczaj wrażliwe. Dziwna rzecz jednak, że wpływy powyższe nie były ani tak głębokie, ani tak stanowcze, jakby się można było spodziewać. Że nie zostałem artystą, to się tłumaczy tym, że zapewne nie miałem talentu, jakkolwiek moi nauczyciele muzyki i rysunku byli przeciwnego zdania; ale zastanawiam się nieraz nad tym, dlaczego ani ojciec, ani ksiądz Calvi nie potrafili mi wszczepić nawet swoich zamiłowań w tym stopniu, w jakim mieli je sami. Czy odczuwam sztukę? – tak; czy potrzebuję jej? – także tak! Ale oni ją kochali, ja zaś odczuwam ją jak dyletant, potrzebuję jej zaś jako dopełnienia wszelkiego rodzaju przyjemnych i rozkosznych wrażeń życiowych. Należy ona w ogóle do rzędu moich upodobań, nie do rzędu moich namiętności. Nie mógłbym się może obejść bez niej w życiu – ale całego życia bym jej nie oddał. Ponieważ stan szkół włoskich w ogóle wiele pozostawiał do życzenia, ojciec oddał mnie do kolegium w Metz, które ukończyłem z małym trudem, a natomiast ze wszystkimi odznaczeniami i nagrodami, jakie tam można otrzymać. Na rok przed ukończeniem uciekłem wprawdzie do Don Karlosa i przez dwa miesiące włóczyłem się z oddziałem Tristana po Pirenejach. Wyszukano mnie za pośrednictwem konsula francuskiego w Burgos i odstawiono do Metz na pokutę; należy jednak wyznać, że pokuta nie była zbyt ciężka, albowiem i ojciec mój, i przewodnicy duchowni w skrytości duszy dumni byli z mojej wycieczki. Zresztą świetne powodzenia egzaminowe prędko wyjednały mi przebaczenie. Oczywiście, wśród kolegów, których sympatie w takiej szkole, jaka istniała w Metz, musiały być po stronie Don Karlosa, uchodziłem za bohatera; że zaś jednocześnie byłem pierwszym uczniem, wodziłem więc rej w całej szkole i nikomu nie przyszło do głowy spierać się ze mną o to stanowisko. Rosłem w mimowolnym przekonaniu, że i później, na szerszym polu, tak samo będzie. Przekonanie to dzielili nauczyciele i koledzy; tymczasem faktycznie tak jest, że wielu z moich towarzyszów szkolnych, którym do głowy nie przychodziło wówczas, żeby kiedykolwiek mogli współzawodniczyć ze mną, zajmuje dziś we Francji wybitne stanowiska, bądź na polu literackim, bądź naukowym, bądź politycznym, podczas gdy ja nie wybrałem sobie zawodu, a po prawdzie byłbym w kłopocie, gdyby mi kazano go wybrać. Stanowisko moje towarzyskie jest wygodne; odziedziczyłem już majątek po matce, odziedziczę kiedyś po ojcu; będę gospodarował w Płoszowie, będę administrował mniej więcej mądrze albo niemądrze całą fortuną, ale już sam zakres tych zajęć wyłącza nadzieję, żebym mógł kiedykolwiek odznaczyć się w życiu i odegrać jaką rolę. Nie stanę się nigdy świetnym gospodarzem i administratorem, to wiem z pewnością, bo jakkolwiek nie mam zamiaru uchylać się od tych zajęć, nie mam także ochoty poświęcić im życia z tego prostego powodu, że aspiracje moje są rozleglejsze. Czasem stawiam sobie pytanie: czy my, Płoszowscy, nie łudzimy się co do naszych uzdolnień? Ale gdyby tak było, łudzilibyśmy się sami - ludzie zaś obcy, obojętni, nie popadaliby w ten błąd. Zresztą, ojciec mój był i jest człowiekiem istotnie niepowszednio, wyjątkowo uzdolnionym. Co do mnie osobiście, nie chcę się nad tym rozwodzić, żeby to nie wyglądało na głupią próżność, ale jednak mam najszczersze przekonanie, że mógłbym być czymś nieskończenie większym, niż jestem. Oto np. w uniwersytecie w Warszawie (ojciec i ciotka życzyli sobie, bym uniwersytet ukończył w kraju) kolegowałem ze Śniatyńskim. Obaj czuliśmy w sobie powołanie literackie i próbowaliśmy sił na tym polu. Nie mówię już o tym, że byłem uważany za studenta zdolniejszego od Śniatyńskiego, ale dalibóg to, co pisałem wówczas, było lepsze, bardziej obiecujące od tego, co pisał Śniatyński. A dziś co? Śniatyński się wybił względnie wysoko, ja zaś nie przestałem być wielce obiecującym panem Płoszowskim, o którym tu i ówdzie ludzie mówią, kręcąc głowami: "Gdyby się tylko do czegoś wziął!" Ludzie nie liczą się z tym, że trzeba umieć chcieć. Myślałem nieraz, iż gdybym nie miał żadnego majątku, to musiałbym się do czegoś wziąć. I zapewne. Musiałbym w jakiś sposób zarabiać na chleb, ale wewnętrznie jestem przekonany, że i w takim razie nie wyzyskałbym swoich uzdolnień w dwudziestej części. Zresztą, taki Darwin, taki Buckle, to byli ludzie bogaci; sir John Lubbock jest bankierem, większość znakomitych ludzi francuskich opływa w dostatki; pokazuje się więc, że majątek nie tylko nie przeszkadza, ale pomaga do zajęcia stanowiska na wszystkich polach. Przypuszczam nawet, że mnie osobiście oddał on wielką przysługę, bo uchronił charakter mój od wielu zwichnięć, na które naraziłoby go ubóstwo. Nie chcę powiedzieć przez to, żebym miał charakter słaby; z drugiej strony, walka mogłaby go nawet zahartować – ale bądź co bądź, im kto mniej znajduje na drodze kamieni, tym mu łatwiej uniknąć potknięcia lub upadku. Próżniactwu nie przypiszę także mojej nicości. Posiadam w równym stopniu łatwość przyswajania sobie wiadomości i ciekawość. Czytuję wiele i pamiętam wiele. Być może, iż nie zdobyłbym się na żelazną wytrwałość, na pracę długą, powolną, rozległą – ale ten brak wytrwania powinna właśnie łatwość zastąpić. Wreszcie nic mnie nie obowiązuje do pisania słowników, jak to czynił Littré. Kto nie umie świecić z wytrwałością słońca, może przynajmniej zabłysnąć jak meteor. Ale ta nicość w przeszłości, ta prawdopodobna nicość w przyszłości... Cierpko mi się robi i nuda poczyna mnie gnębić, więc urywam na dziś pisanie. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu